Matching Them Up
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: To press her advantage of being overlooked in the Tri-wizard Tournament Fleur decides on a little matchmaking. Pre-slash. Harry Potter/Viktor Krum. Part of the Seeking Something verse - prequal of sorts to What They Were Seeking.


**Title:** Matching Them Up  
**Author:** caz251  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating: **Pg  
**Character/Pairing:** Harry Potter/Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
**Summary: **To press her advantage of being overlooked in the Tri-wizard Tournament Fleur decides on a little matchmaking.

**AN:** Written for schmoop_bingo **Prompt:** Playing Matchmaker

Part of the Seeking Something verse which includes so far this and What They Were Seeking

Fleur Delacour, despite her appearance and the personality she projected, was not a vapid airheaded blonde. She was in fact rather intelligent and was one of the top students Beauxbatons. Because of the persona that she had adopted when they had arrived at Hogwarts she knew that the other champions would underestimate her. They didn't notice her studying them as they didn't think her capable of it.

She picked up on it rather quickly, taking note of it before either of the men involved noticed it themselves. Fleur saw it as plain as day, just because she was the only female champion didn't mean she was any less competent than the others, and her observation skills were not lacking due to her gender, in fact they were probably better than the male champions. She knew that none of the others had noticed what she had, and in a way she was glad they hadn't because it gave her the chance to play matchmaker. The Tri-wizard Tournament was all about winning glory, but it was also about international co-operation and she would get them to co-operate with each other alright.

She had it all planned out, but she would need help, not only from her fellow students, but from the other Hogwarts champion as well. Unlike her friends she couldn't tell him her plan, she would just have to convince him to go along with her plans in another way. It didn't take much to sway him to her cause, she had asked him for a private word, waiting until they were alone she then released her veela charm before asking him to help her organise a few things. She had explained to him that as the champions of the tournament promoting international co-operation they should be seen to be co-operating. She had also convinced him that he needed to sort a few things in his life. He had then gone to speak with Cho Chang as soon as he left her asking her to be his girlfriend to which she agreed.

Cedric had agreed to speak to Harry for her while she spoke with Viktor, the idea seeming to be taken very well and they had agreed to meet up that weekend. It wasn't a major event; they just sat around at the lake getting to know each other a bit better, talking about their childhoods, favourite colours, anything really. Fleur found that she enjoyed herself as well; it was a chance to unwind and forget about the upcoming tasks. They had met up a few times before she scheduled the event, the one that would become a sort of prelude to a first date if everything went well.

They had scheduled to meet up on the Saturday of the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry and Cedric were going to give them a tour of the village. The plans changed however, Cedric's girlfriend Cho insisting that he spend time with her. Harry had decided that he would show them around alone; after all he had promised them a tour of the village. They had set out that morning, ducking in and out of a few shops, and had a fun morning. It was just before lunch that they were interrupted by one of Fleur's friends telling her that Madame Maxime wished to speak to her. Fleur had quickly excused herself, telling the two remaining champions to enjoy themselves and that she would see them another time.

She had retreated with her friend to where they could watch the two, knowing that Madame Maxime had no wish to see her. Viktor bought them lunch at The Three Broomsticks, and they then wondered Hogsmeade for a few more hours. They had got on rather well, and she had noticed Harry blushing a few times, hopefully they would work things out for themselves now though. She loved matchmaking for different couples, but now she really had to focus; Cedric was distracted by his girlfriend, Harry and Viktor by each other, while she had no such distractions and could study for the tasks ahead.


End file.
